Truth Or Dare the Twins!
by AwesomeBridget
Summary: It's just a game of Truth or Dare feat. the Kagamine twins where I am letting you, the readers, use your crazy imaginations and ask them any questions and... make them do whatever! :D Recently though, I'm changing the rating from T to M because even though I claimed in the first chapter that there would be no special stuffs, people are still daring those kinds of things so, yeah.
1. Chapter 1

**Truth or Dare the twins!**

**Me: Heyo! Im Bridget and I'm a new writer and I wanted to start off with a Truth or Dare feat. The Kagamine twins!**

**Rin and Len: That's us!**

**Me: I'm pretty sure they know that already…**

**Rin and Len: Oh well!~**

**Me: Any who, just Review some truth questions or some dares. There's no restriction, except if you're one of_ those _people, don't make them do anything not suited for their age. K?~**

**Rin: What do you mean "Anything not suited for their age"?**

**Me: You're both 14, so i'm talking about…you-know-what…**

**Len: Oh gross!**

**Me: But anything else is fine. Seriously, use your imagination, I want to get back at them for stealing my last Pocky…**

**Rin and Len: We couldn't help it!**

**Me: Well because of it, I'm letting their imaginations run wild XD Have fun, and make sure to not ease up on them….:D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Ok! Yay! People are actually reading my fanfic! 3 review isn't bad for me, but one of them was my best friend…but anyway! Yay! It's time for them to face their consequences…heh heh :D**

**Len: Yay! 3 review!**

**Rin: I CALL READIN THE FIRST ONE!**

**Len: ooookkk…*hands Rin letter***

**Rin: This letter is from Katty Kisses! *reads letter***

Oh hello there Kagamines~! I only hsve questions for you guys, ok?

Ok so Len, are you scared of your fan girls? I would be o.o

And Rin, just when your precious roadroller breaks, a random unicorn comes to you and smacks you in the face. WHAT TA DO RIN, WHAT TA DO? :O

Ok, that's it. I cant wait until next epidode~!

**Len: Sometimes…just the thought of being trapped in a room or even close to them makes me shiver…**

**Me: Hah hah! Well guess what Len! IM A FANGIRL! *hugs him***

**Len: No!**

**Rin: WHO BROKE MY ROADROLLER? If it was Len Im'ma kill him…**

**Len: I DIDN'T DO IT!**

**Rin: Anyway…I would break it's horn and stab it, and say "NO ONE TOUCHES MAH ROUDA ROLLAH"**

**Len: *gets free from me* I guess I'll read the next letter. This one is from Blue Neonlightshow! *reads letter***

Play the pocky game

**Me: Hah hah! And just to make it worse, I'm gonna take a picture and post it to Facebook! Teehee~**

**Rin: Ummm…do we have to..?**

**Me: Yuppedidoda!**

**Len: We don't have any Pocky and neither do you!**

**Me: Yeah…because you guys ate the last of it! But since I knew someone would ask this, I bought more! .**

**Len: Oh gee…thanks *takes a pocky***

**Rin and Len: *both bites each ends and starts eating it***

**Me: *waiting with my cell phone, ready to take a picture (**A/N: Great, I seem like Neru…)

**Rin and Len: *kiss and I take a picture***

**Me: ^.^ I love the sweet taste of revenge!**

**Now I get to read a letter! Yay! This one is from mah BFF, strangestoriesniki14! :D *reads letter***

Ok, A dare for both of them...let's have them read some rated T or M twincest.

**Me: okaiiz! So it's not…perverted in a messed up way, They will read a rated T twincest!**

**Rin: Ok…**

**Len: Whatever *sits down and opens laptop***

**Rin and Len: *start reading one* O.O umm…**

**Len: These people have…imaginations…**

**Rin: What's the matter, Lenny?~ Don't believe in twincest?**

**Len: it's just how these people use…nevermind…**

**Me: Ok, Niki that was boring, do better or imam kick yo *** XD jk jk, but seriously! DO BETTER! For everyone else, Nice job! d^-^d *thumbs up* Please send more letters!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Yay! I'm back! 3rd Chapter today! I am good! But I read the comments and my computer is gay so I don't see the Other one when I open it up, but at least I know that you guys saw the second chapter! So, Let's get this party started!**

**Len: Alright!**

**Rin: Okaiiz! This letter is from Katty Kisses! *reads letter***

Oh hello! Im back again XD

Anyways, Len, what are your thoughts on Miku? Is she a great friend?

And Rin, that was an awesome answer. Though I do feel bad for the unicorn…Anyways, the unicorn's husband starts to attack you since you killed his wife. NOW WHAT TA DO?

Ok, thats it for now:)

**Len: My thoughts on Miku are that she is an AWESOME friend and she's nice and can sing…**

**Rin: *gives him death glare***

**Len: -_-' but Rin can sing better of course..! Heh heh…**

**Rin: My turn! Ok…I would fix my Roadroller and RUN HIM OVER WITH MY ROUDA ROLLA and say "SUCK IT BITCH!" XD HA HA!**

**Me: oh gosh, now she's wound up…**

**Rin: *fixes her Roadroller* IT'S ROUDA ROLLA TIME! *chases me and Len with her Roadroller***

**Me: Stop! We have one more Letter!**

**Rin: O ya... XD**

**Len: I get to read this one! It's from pinkalicious101! *reads letter***

i dare len to not eat a banana for the next three chapters!~ and i wanna see him suffer from banaana withdrawl~!

**Len: No! Why pinkalicious101? WHY?**

**Me: Heh heh! I knew this would be perfect since this time you stole my cell phone and sent and embarrassing picture to all of my contacts! *turns red from embarrassment***

**Len: We still have it! And now your readers will see it too!**

**Me: NOOO! *takes their phones* Try it and you die**

**Rin: dang, I would say she's scarier than me but that's not possible :D**

**Me and Len: No argument there…**

**Rin: now…IT'S ROUDA ROLLA TIME! *chases me and Len AGAIN with the Roadroller***

**Me: Send more letters plz! ^.^'**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Yeah…4th chapter, dang do I type fast…but anyway, since there's only two reviews, it's going to be a short chapter. Shorter than usual…**

**Rin and Len: Phew!**

**Me: Ahem! I said we have two reviews!**

**Rin and Len: oh…**

**Rin: I wanna read it! It's from Katty Kisses! Yay! *reads letter***

Oh, that was quick :p

Anyways Len, what's your favorite animal?

And Rin, HAHA! THAT UNICORN GOT PAWNED BY YOU -virtually high fives- But seriously, what are your thoughts on Luka? I think she's nice :)

**Len: My favorite animal…I guess dog? I never really thought about what my favorite animal was but now that I think about it, it's a dog!**

**Rin: same here! :D and ikr? POWNAGE! *virtually high-fives you back* but my thoughts on Luka? She AWESOME! :3 and She can sing too! So, all in all, She's better than Miku! XD**

**Miku: IS NOT!**

**Me: Why are you even here? This is for the kagamines…**

**Miku: 'Cuz im awesome like dat!**

**Me: ^-^' O-k…Now…**

**Len: I'll read the next one. It's from RPR! *reads letter***

since len didn't get his banana I'm daring rin to not have any oranges for the next three chappie

**Rin: NO!**

**Len: Yay! I guess…*tries to sneak banana***

**Me: *smacks hand* No! it was a dare!**

**Len: aww… **

**Me: Review plz ^-^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Yay! More Dares! :D**

**Rin and Len: Yay! **

**Me: Thank you all for reading my fanfic! Lets me know im not a complete fail of a writer who can't stay on topic…XD Anyway, Rin!**

**Rin: Okay! The First letter is from poweredtoenail! *reads letter***

Hello all, I have a few dares. I dare Rin and Len to wrestle to find out whos stronger. I dare Len to wear a dress for as long as Bridget wants. I dare Rin to hand over the keys to the Rouda Roller to Bridget. That's all.

**Me: XD This one will be sure fun! Im sure of it…No, I'll make sure of it :D**

**Rin: I have to fight Len?**

**Me: Yep!**

**Len: God help me…**

**Rin: :D**

***Rin and Len wrestle and Rin wins***

**Me: Honestly, there's no surprise there!**

**Len: HEY!**

**Me: Dude, you're just lucky she didn't kill you**

**Len: *pouts***

**Me: Now…the dress :D**

**Len: Are you serious, Bridget?**

**Me: Uh huh *nods my head* I'll make you wear the frilliest dress I have for two chapters! *puts Len in a dress***

**Len: *red from embarrassment* This is downgrading…**

**Rin: Aw, cheer up, Banana Boy!**

**Len: …BANANA! Wuah! I want a Banana!**

**Me: This is the last chapter you have to suffer without a banana!**

**Len: Yay!**

**Me: But you still have to wear the dress :D**

**Len: *hangs head down***

**Rin: and for me…wait, WHAT? There is no way she is getting the keys to my ROUDA ROLLA!**

**Me: It's the dare. Hand them over**

**Rin: *pouts, hands them over* Oranges and now this…  
>Rin and Len: *Both pouting*<strong>

**Me: Awww, You'll get better with the next one *goes dark* I'm sure of it…**

**Rin and Len: O.O**

**Me: *innocent voice* Len, will you please read the next one?**

**Len: S-sure…this one is from codecupid59234! *reads letter***

Hey len. i dare ya to make out with rin. I know ur not twins.

**Rin and Len: W-what? *both blushes***

**Me: XP**

**Len: R-r-really?**

**Me: Really really :D**

**Rin: We have to?**

**Me: DO IT OR I'LL RUN YA'LL OVER WITH RIN'S ROUDA ROLLA!**

**Rin: hmph…fine**

**Me: oh come on, don't pretend you won't love it XD**

**Rin: *turns redder and so does Len* **

**Me: Go on…**

**Rin and Len: *make-out***

**Me: *getting jealous* _hmph…_**

**Rin and Len: *finish and they both are still blushing***

**Me: I get to read the next one! This one is from Vampireknight 16! *reads letter***

Len, what are your thoughts on yaoi?

And Rin, what are your thoughts on yuri?

**Len and Rin: NANI?**

**Me: Dang…nice questions! d^_^d *thumbs up***

**Len: W-well…I-I don't know my t-thoughts on y-yaoi…**

**Me: Sure ya' do! You and Kaito are yaoi people!**

**Len: *turn red* ARE NOT!**

**Me: ARE TOO! THAT'S WHY YOU'RE A SHOTA!**

**Len: IM NOT A SHOTA!**

**ME: DON'T MAKE ME USE THE ROUDA ROLLA!**

**Len: Honestly, I don't know my thoughts on yaoi…I guess…**

**Me: I know one thing…BLECH! I am not a fan of yaoi…I'm sorry, but that's my own opinion. Yuri is okay though, I don't know why, but for some reason yuri is okay with me!**

**Rin: For me, Yuri can sometimes be my ticket to get a boyfriend, but other times I just love girls. We are irresistible!**

**Len: Do I know it…**

**Me: *smacks him in the back of the head***

**Len: ow…what'd you do that for?**

**Me: Don't be a pervert!**

**Len: I can't help it! Im a guy! That hangs out with kaito! And Kaito hangs out with Meiko!**

**Me: True…true…but sadly it's the ends of the chapter…ROUDA ROLLA TIME! HAHA! :D *chases Rin and Len with the Rouda Rolla***

**Rin and Len: Send more letters, please! ^-^U**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Heyo! Im back!**

**Rin and Len: Us too!**

**Me: H, no one cares…Jk XD**

**Rin: But Yay! People think we're funny!**

**Me: Or maybe they just like ordering people around…**

**Rin: Shut up! :3**

**Me: Anyway, lets get to the letters! *gives rin and len each a letter and I have one too* Rin please read yours.**

**Rin: With pleasure *pushes up imaginary glasses* This letter is from Dark! *reads letter***

I dare them to go spy on Kaito at his house.

**Len: Ok…**

**Rin: I bet you already spy on Kaito…**

**Len: Do not! *puts on spy clothes***

**Rin: *does same* now *pushes up sunglasses Miami csi style* let's spy…**

**Len and Rin: *sneak off and they spy on Kaito's house* What the heck?**

**Kaito's house: *full of ice cream wallpapers with an ice cream couch and an ice cream tables and doors…and full of ice cream containers and they hear and see Kaito dancing naked in his room singing-**

**Kaito: Ice cream is awesome! *singing* Ice cream is awesome! Ice cream and cake and cake! Ice cream and cake and cake! Ice cream and cake and cake! Ice cream and cake and cake! Ice cream and cake! Do the ice cream and cake! Ice cream and cake! Do the ice cream and cake! Ice cream and cake! Do the ice cream and cake! Ice cream and cake! Do the ice cream and cake! Now slip, slip, slip, slide. Slip, slip, slip, and slide.**

**Slip, slip, slip, and slide. Stop, hold up, tag team! *continues***(A/N Sorry I was listening to that song XD)

**Rin: O.O**

**Len: *dancing a little and singing along* **

**Me: *randomly pops and starts recording kaito singing***

**Me, Rin, and Len: *sneak away chuckling and we go back to my house***

**Me: Ok…Ok…Len will you please read your letter? *still laughing***

**Len: S-sure…This one is from Vampireknight16! *reads letter***

I dare Rin to steal all of Kaito's ice cream and eat it in front of him.

And Len, I dare him to flush all Miku's leeks down the toilet with Miku watching.

**Me: Ok…time to do the unimaginable…**

**Rin: Kaito won't hurt a girl!**

**Len: But Miku's gonna kill me…**

**Me: Oh well! Go on! IT'S A DARE! **

**Rin: *takes all of kaito's ice cream and kaito comes out and watches and she eats it* **

**Kaito: NO! MY PRECIOUS ICECREAM!**

**Rin: sorry, dare.**

**Kaito: *pouts***

****meanwhile****

**Len: *takes all miku's leeks***

**Miku: My leek sense is not right! (A/N I had to, miku's leek sense) *runs out and sees Len* len…**

**Len: *runs into the bathroom and dumps them into the toilet***

**Miku: *runs in and Len flushes the toilet and she stands there twitching ad she looks at Len darkly and closes and locks the door***

****CENSORED****

**Miku: *comes out***

**Len: *hiding in a corner with a black eye* And im still wearing the dress…**

**Rin and Len: *walks back to my house***

**Me: So how was it?~**

**Rin: AWESOME!**

**Len: TERRIBLE!**

**Me: Aww, well for being so brave, here! *hands rin an orange and len a banana***

**Rin: Yay!**

**Len: HOORAY!**

**Me: Now it's my turn to read! This letter is from Divine Service! *reads letter***

actually...i had...a question and a dare

Len, who will you marry, rin or miku?

and i dare u to...say I LOVE YOU to Hatsune Miku while in front of Rin and mean it

oh give the roadroller keys Bridget to Rin...i want to see wat is her reaction to Len

Rin, is it true that u like Len...that is why u keep hurting him

and i dare u to...kiss...hmmmm...with miku...in front of Len

no worries with the YURI...i just want to see if Len is really a pervert

**Len: Rin! Because she's awesome and my partner! *huggles Rin***

**Rin: Yay! *huggles back***

**Len: And t-that's the d-dare? DO YOU WANT ME TO DIE?**

**Rin: what's the dare?**

**Me: Secret. Teehee~**

**Len: *walks up to Miku and Rin follows* Miku…I-im sorry for flushing your leeks, I was dared to…and I-…I-I love you…**

**Miku: Awww, its ok *hugs len***

**Rin: WHAT?**

**Me: Okaiiz! I wanna see what rin will do to len now! She's seething with rage! *pointing to Rin who's surrounded by a demonic aura, I hand her the Roadroller keys and I run and hide***

**Rin: *takes the keys, jumps in the Roadroller and runs Len over with the roadroller and he's somehow still alive* **

**Len: *stands up, shaking***

**Rin: *kicks him in the Ouchie place***

**Len: *collapses in pain* …ow…**

**Me: Ooh…ouch…**

**Rin: Now for me…I actually do! THAT'S WHY I COULDN'T STAND IT WHEN LEN SAID HE LOVED MIKU! It broke my frikin heart!**

**Len: ?**

**Rin: But for the dare…Ok *kisses Miku in front of Len***

**Len: *staring with his mouth open and his tounge sticking out***

**Rin: *stops***

**Me: *smacks him on the head again* pervert…**

**Len: What…? No…**

**Me: Anyway! That's it! Send more letters plz!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Sorry! I'm back! My "sick" brother closed the only working computer in the house then I had to do a bunch of chores and do my homework. But I finally made it!**

**Rin and Len: Yay! We wanna do dares!**

**Me: Really?**

**Rin and Len: Depends!**

**Me: Ok…The first one is from pinkalicious101! *reads letter***

ok i dare rin and len to make out

rin has to be an invisible ghost for the rest of the chapter

and can u dare other vocaloids? cuz if u can then i dare kaito and miku to make out!

and len i dare you to dress up like a slutty teenager and dance the caremelladansen dance!

thats all!~

**Rin: Okaiiz!**

**Len: *blushes* again with the making out…**

**Rin: *makes out with Len***

**Len: *looks shocked the whole time***

**Rin: *stops and just disappears***

**Me: *comes back with oranges and bananas* I got snacks! Where's Rin?**

**Len: I dunno *grabs all the bananas***

**Rin: *grabs an orange and starts peeling it***

**Me: FLOATING ORANGE! IT'S A GHOST!**

**Rin: No it's me!**

**Me: Rin? Where are you?**

**Rin: Right in front of you…**

**Me: *sees nothing* oh well…and I actually can…they all pranked me to the limit on april fools day and after…today I came home to a egg battle where I was defenseless…I still smell like yolks **(A/N that really happened and I do still smell like yolks XD) **So…Kaito! Miku!**

**Kaito and Miku: *come up* What?**

**Me: Make out!**

**Kaito and Miku: EH?**

**Me: You heard me…you still owe me…especially you miku with the hole in my jeans…I had to go to school with that… **(A/N I almost left to school with a big hole on the back of my pants…)

**Miku and Kaito: *shrug and make out***

**Len: WHOO!**

**Me: This is heaven for you isn't it?**

**Len: Yep!**

**Me: Pervert…**

**Len: And I have to do what now? Really? A slutty teenager?**

**Me: It was the dare!**

**Len: *groans and changes into clothes that make him look like a slutty teenager and he dances carmelladansen***

**Me: Ok, now you can change back!**

**Len: Thank you! *changes***

**Rin: *picks up the note* I'll read the next one, Its from Vic12345**

Rin and Ren, you're so cute! ^^

A question for Len: Why do you like bananas so much? I hate bananas! Blech!

If you were a cat, what color would you be? If Rin were an animal, what kind of animal do you think she would be?

I dare Rin to wear a cute school girl swimming suit for a whole chapter. Fanservice us nya : p

**Len: Idk…I just LOVE bananas!**

**Me: That's why I sometimes call him Banana boy!**

**Len: and If I was a cat, I think I would be yellow with black ears and tail**

**Me: *imagines it* KAWAII! *hugs Len***

**Len: Here we go again…**

**Me: And Rin will wear the cute school girl swimming suit next chapter cause she's invisible this chapter**

**Len: I'll read the next one…This one is from RPR! *reads letter***

i dare len to hide luka's tuna and rin to scream to meiko when shes drunk

**Len: Luka's tuna? Sure, she's awesome! *goes and takes Luka's tuna and hides it***

**Luka: *looking for her tuna and sees Len and she looks like she's about to cry* Len…have you seen my frozen tuna? :'(**

**Len: mmm…Yes! I hid it!**

**Luka: *slaps him* crying always works…*finds tuna and smacks len into the ground with it***

**Len: *sees birdies* pretty birdies…**

**Me: *gets Meiko drunk* Teehee~**

**Rin: *goes up to Meiko and screams***

**Meiko: WHY I OUGTTA *hic* WHAER IYS SHE? *doesn't see Rin* WHAER IYS SHE? I GONNA BEAT DA *hic* SHEIT OYUTAA HER! *hic***

**Rin: *snickers and leaves***

**Me: *drags Len back to my house* Gosh…for a teen he's heavy…*gets to my house* The next letter is from Kokoro no kuro! *reads letter***

Question for Rin: If you were a flavor of ice cream, what would you be?

And for Len, do you prefer Skyrim or Skyward Sword?

**Rin: Um…I would want to be ORANGE SHERBET! CUZ ORANGES ARE AWESOME!**

**Len: Um…I think I prefer Skyrim…**

**Rin: And this letter is from Davison! *reads letter***

Hi I'm Davison, it's nice to meet here's my dares

Rin: wear a Neko maid outfit for the next two chapters and you also have to be 100 percent Moe I wanna see those Moe points!

Len: I don't really have a dare hmmmmm you have to hug and kiss Rin for the Next 2 chapters

Thanks you for your time hehe *hands cookies out* please keep up the good work pleasure daring you *hugs*

**Me: Again, Rin will do this when she's visible XD Sorry!**

**Len: I'll do that when I can see her! XD**

**Me: Sorry! I Promise we will do your dares! Now this one is from LunaLapis! *reads letter***

Yay kagamines~

I have a question for rin, who do you like besides len (boy) and btw youre my fave vocaloid rin! I love you!

**Rin: I Like Kaito, besides Len of course. But after Len it's Kaito and Thanks! Luv u too!~ This next one is from TeamKagamineForever! *reads letter***

Yo! (^w^) I have a questions for you lovely Kagamines you! Ok, How much do you guys mean to each other?

I also have a small dare for you guys! I dare you to drink some of Meiko's sake! :D

Love you guys!

**Rin: I definitely know Len means the world to me. Without him in my life, it wouldn't be worth living…**

**Len: Aww! I would hug you if I knew where you were! **

**Rin: Im on your lap…**

**Len: *hugs rin* same here…**

**Rin: *blushes and hugs back***

**Me: Aww…sweet 3**

**Now for the next letter 3 It's from poweredtoenail! *reads letter***

You're fast. Here are some more dares. I dare Len to give Rin a piggyback ride over hot coals. He can wear shoes if Bridget lets him. I dare Rin to use Iroha's dynamic boosters to try to fly. I dare Bridget to make a yandere face at Rin and Len. And lastly, I dare Rin and Len to suck their big toes. Have fun.

**Me: Because I'm feeling nice, I'll let him wear shoes *puts down hot coals* Now Rin, get on Len**

**Rin: *jumps on Len***

**Len: *carries rin across the hot coals and he burns the soles of his shoes off***

**Me: Ok…Now rin *hands her Iroha's dynamic boosters***

**Rin: kay! *jumps off Len and puts them on and she flies for a little but then falls and Len catches her***

**Me: Close…You were just too much for them XD**

**Rin: HEY!**

**Me: Now for me **(A/N You can also dare me too, I just made that up XD) ***does a yandere face at Rin and Len* **

**Len: What the heck? Creepy! Did you kill someone or something?**

**Me: No! *stops* Now you guys, if you can, have to suck your big toes. Blech…**

**Rin: EWWW! WE HAVE TO?**

**Me: Yep…ugh…I think im gonna be sick at just the thought…**

**Len: Gross!**

**Me: You have to do it *shivers***

**Rin and Len: *shrugs and Rin does it but Len Can't reach his toe***

**Len: I'm not flexible enough!**

**Me: *rolls eyes* Now the next one is from StudentFromGallifrey! **(A/N sorry I didn't see yours at first so Im doing it now)

I have a Heavy Tank, wanna trade Road Roller for tank Rin?

Len: Would you take a bullet for a female UTAUloid?

**Rin: Hm…that's a toughie…but I stick with the Roadroller!**

**Len: And depends which one it is…Rin or Miku, Sure!**

**Any other one, I'd have to think about it.**

**Me: He's not bruno mars…**

**Rin: This letter is from Japanese Ninja No.1! *reads letter***

Ok, I just have some dares for you guys.

Rin: go without your bow for two chapters!

Len: steal Luka's tuna fish and place it in Kaito's room.

That's all from me for this chapter!

**Rin: Dang…A lot of "do laters" again…I will do it next chapter! I swear!**

**Len: Ok…again with the tuna *takes luka's tuna when she's not looking and places it in kaito's room and hides* **

**Luka: *follows her tuna scent to Kaito's room and she knocks kaito into the ground for "touching her tuna"***

**Len: *whispers* Kusukusu…**(A/N in Japanese, that's what they make them say to make them giggle. So kusukusu is giggle giggle) ***sneaks away and comes to my house***

**Me: 1 last one…**

**Rin and Len: *faking* awww…**

**Me: This last one is from Higuravoca! *reads letter***

Hauu~Ok,Anyways time for the bleepin dares!

Rin,your dare is that you have to say "and Im gunna bleepin kill you" after every sentence.

Len,You have to pretend that rin does NOT exist for the next 2 chappys~

Ah-Gomeinasai,Soo,Sayounara~

**Rin: Ok and im gunna bleepin kill you**

**Len: Okay! Did I just hear something btw? XD**

**Rin: Yes! Me and im gunna bleepin kill you!**

**Len: Nope, nothing XD**

**Me: That's it!**

**Rin: Bye and im gunna bleepin kill you.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Sorry! I'm back! I had a busy week…and I mean busy!**

**Rin and Len: And we don't care!**

**Me: And oh well too bad for you! Lets get started!**

**Len: This first one is from Higuravoca! *reads letter***

Hiya,Im back~So this time i have a dare for bridget~

Go and hide all of the bananas and oranges and see if rin and len can find all of them!

For both kagamines,what would ya do if eath other tryed to jump of a roof?

Bye~~~

**Me: Ok…u twins, go outside for a second**

**Rin and Len: Sure *turn around* wait, why?**

**Me: Just do it**

**Rin and Len: Fine *goes outside***

**Me: *grabs all the oranges and bananas and hides them everywhere throughout the house* Okay! You can come back in now!**

**Rin: Good! Im starving! *goes to get an orange***

**Len: Me too! *goes to get a banana***

**Me: *snickers and sits down***

**Rin and Len: EH?**

**Rin: Where did all the oranges go?**

**Len: My precious bananas…:'(**

**Me: You have to find them :D Teehee~**

**Rin: Haii! I just want mah oranges! *looks for oranges and finds one in Len's room* found one! *continues looking***

**Len: *looking and finds a banana in the laundry room* why here?**

**Me: You have to do that later! XD**

**Rin: *finds another one in the garage but can't reach it* Come on! *jumping up and down* Wait…I got it! *gets a ladder and gets the orange* hooray! *climbs down***

**Len: *sees one in my room* I'll get that one later **(A/N I put traps in my room sometimes because my little brother likes to mess with my stuff, he never goes in there now XD) ***finds one in Rin's room, gets it and immediately leaves***

**Rin and Len: Done! **

**Me: Len…you aren't…my room has been de-trapped…there are no rat traps and trip wires in there…**

**Len: *runs in there, grabs the banana and trips on a piece of string and water gets poured on him and he walks back soaked***

**Me: *laughs my head off* XD omg…that made my day, haha! XD **

**ok…ok..next?**

**Rin: Well, I know I would try to stop Len**

**Len: And I know I would try to stop Rin**

**Rin and Len: But idk if we could save each other from ourselves**

**Me: In unison too! :D ok, next dare?**

**Rin: I'll read it!**

**Me: Oh ya! Before I forget! Put this on! *hands her a neko maid outfit***

**Rin: Oh yeah…nearly forgot about that dare…Hai…*grabs neko maid outfit, goes and changes and comes back out* I-I'll read the next one~nya :3**

**Len: Whoo!**

**Rin: *turns red and grabs the letter* This one is from Vampireknight16~nya! *reads letter***

Len, EAT Luka's tuna while standing in front of her.

Rin, scare Kaito until he pisses his pants. :D

**Len: And again with the tuna thing…Ay ay ay…*goes and gets Luka's tuna and she looks at him and then he eats it and she goes dark***

****CENSORED****

**Len: *on the floor, crying* I was dared to…*gets up and leaves***

**Rin: And for me, OKAIIZ! *grabs my Halloween mask* **(A/N I was saw for Halloween)

**Kaito: *in his room watching tv when suddenly the power goes out* What the?**

**Rin: *uses her dark and scary voice* Kaito…**

**Kaito: it's just my imagination…it's just my imagination…**

**Rin: How about we play a little game? *stands in front of kaito's door but she is only a silhouette to him***

**Kaito: A game? What kind of game?**

**Rin: A mental game…**

**Kaito: Ah man…**

**Rin: You have 5 minutes to fix the power, and if time runs out…*pops out face* I EAT YOU!**

**Kaito: *screams like a little girl and wets his pants and runs out of there still screaming***

**Rin: *rolling on the floor laughing, gets up and walks back to my house still laughing***

**Me: The next letter is from…Poweredtoenail! *reads letter***

Alright, Len how do your feet feel? I dare Rin and Len to have a staring contest. I dare the loser to be a seat for the winner for the rest of the chapter. I dare Bridget to launch herself out of a cannon. That's it Toenail out.

**Len: First off, why would ask a question like that? And the answer, idk! I don't feel my feet!**

**Rin: Now for the staring contest! *grabs a chair***

**Len: *does the same***

**Rin and Len: *start the staring contest*** (A/N I almost put *start staring at each other* but then people's dirty minds, including mine, would come out XD)

**Rin: *eyes start watering***

**Len: *not affected***

**Rin: *blinks and looks at len* Dang, how did you get so good?**

**Len: Huh? What do you mean?**

**Rin: You won the staring contest!**

**Len: Oh, a **_**staring **_**contest! I thought this was a blinking contest and I was losing! **(A/N yes, I just HAD to bring spongebob into this XD)

**Me: Fail…**

**Len: What?**

**Me: Nevermind…and now Rin?**

**Rin: Yes?**

**Me: You know what the penalty is…**

**Rin: *sighs and becomes a seat for Len and Len can see her panties***

**Len: Comfy! And what a view!**

**Rin: Shut up…**

**Me: Now I have to launch myself out of a cannon? COOL! I've always wanted to do that! *gets in a cannon* FIRE! *gets shot out of the cannon, sings* I believe I can flyyyy! *hits a billboard***

**Rin: Ouch…~nya :3**

**Len: That had to hurt…**

**Me: *gets down and walks back with teeth knocked out and a banged up face* see? Fun…:E**

**Rin and Len: O.O…**

**Len: Next one is from RPR! *reads letter***

Rin,if Len is going to fall from a cliff and the road roller is being smashed by an angry/drunk Meiko because of your yelling, what are you going to do?

and Len, if Rin is being held hostage by Gakupo and the only way to release her is to give all your banana to him, what are you going to do?

**Rin: I would definitely save Len because you can't fix a person. I could always fix my Roadroller, and run meiko over with it! But I would definitely save len**

**Len: and I would give up all my bananas…hesitantly. I would give the bananas but beg Bridget to give me more. :D**

**Me: And I would eventually give some to him…**

**Len: but I would save rin! :D**

**Rin and Len: :D**

**Me: Next one! It's from LaOralie! *reads letter***

Len, do you like Miku?

. . .Rin, I dare you to not mention the Road Roller for a whole chapter.

**Len: Well, yeah, I guess**

**Miku: AWW :3**

**Len: heh heh…**

**Rin: _imma kill them both…_**

**Me: Rin!**

**Rin: What?~nya :3**

**Me: I said your turn!**

**Rin: Oh…and too late XD I'll have to start next chapter~nya *still as a chair* Next letter is from Ash XD~nyan! *reads letter***

Hey

Okay so I'm not sure if someone's already done this but Len I have truth

Do you love rin back?

And I dare you too walk into a group of your fan girls

Rin

If you had to give up your roAdroller for life or not see Len for a year which would you give up?

And as a dare,well, Len is allowed to make you do any three things he wants.

**Len: Yes I do**

**Rin: Aww **

**Len: And the dare…? Oh gosh…**

**Me: *joins the group of fangirls* Come on Len! It's a dare!**

**Len: *gulps* Lord help me…*walks into a group of fangirls***

**Fangirls: *go crazy and Len only gets out of there with a torn up shirt and he lost his tie and his pants and he runs away but a fangirl grabs his shirt too and he gets away***

**Me: *has his shirt* I think he's scarred for life now XD alright girls, you gotta leave now *pushes them away* XD**

**Len: O.O *shaking***

**Rin: And…that's a tricky question…I wouldn't be able to stand either one…WUAH! I can't choose between this kind of stuff! I guess I would save the roadroller because at least I don't have to choose between road roller for life or len for life! But as long as I have the chance to see len again, im sorry len but I'd choose the roadroller!**

**Len: Ahem…now for 3 things of my choosing…hmmm**

**Rin: I just doomed myself with that answer…**

**Len: Yup! Now…1) You have to let me use the roadroller whenever I want. 2) You can't kill me if I break it, accidentally or on purpose, and 3) You have to say "and Len is awesome" after everything you say XD**

**Rin: WHAT? LIKE I'LL LET YOU TOUCH MY ROADROLLER!**

**Len: It's the dare :3**

**Rin: *pouts* ~nya :'3**

**Len: *grabs the keys and wrecks my house* HAHAHA! **

**Me: *dark now* You may have said Rin can't kill you, but you forgot about saying that about me.**

**Len: *looks back at me with a puppy face* I'm sorry, please don't kill me…**

**Me: :3 fine!**

**Len: Yay!**

**Me: Next one…Wait, that looks like that's the last of them. See y'all later people!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: Hello Minna!~ Sorry for not updating, I lost computer privileges v.v**

**Rin: Bad Bridget**

**Me: Shut it! Anyway, I will now continue my fanfic! Len, please read the first letter.**

**Len: alright!~ This letter is from Kitty!**

Len: Would u have babies with rin? (when older! Don't be a perv like mez)  
>Both: Wear mikus cosplay!<br>Bridgette : sorry if I misspelled , dare u to watch inuyasha , it's on YouTube! Tell me what u think! PLZ really do!

**Len: eh…I-I dunno**

**Me: that isn't an answer, yes or no =w=**

**Len: u-um…I really don't know! What kind of question is that?!**

**Me: a good one owo**

**Len: -.- I don't know, that is my final answer**

**Me: meh! Fine,now,the dare. For me, like I said in the reviews, I've seen inuyasha before and it is AWESOME! I love it! OwO**

**Rin: *already in miku cosplay* Why miku? I'd rather be kaito.**

**Len: I wish I was in anybody but Miku's cosplay..=.=||**

**Me: okaii next one! This letter is from AriaLikesOnigiri8'3!**

Hello I'm Aria! o but that dosen't matter anyways! here are my Dare's AND Truth's! 8'D  
>Rin; I Dare you to Kiss Len, and Tell him you're feelings for him!, If you know what i mean *wink wink*<br>Now,Now Truth. Is it Truth that you would do ANYTHING for Len?

Len; I Dare you to See Rin's panties for 3/5 Minuts *wink wink*.. And Truth Is it Truth that... You would marry Rin?

... Or who do you LOVE the most? Like in a 'Romantic' Way Rin or Miku?

**Rin: say wha-?**

**Me: do it! =w=**

**Rin: but I-**

**Me: NOW! **

**Rin: geez! Alright..*kisses Len* A-anou..Len..I-I..love you! *runs***

**Len:..What just..happened?**

**Me: *drags Rin back who is blushing red* You have to do truth now. **

**Rin: do anything? Well, yeah. Of course I would, he's my brother. I have to watch out for him.**

**Me: Awww**

**Rin: shut up!**

**Me: okay, now Lenny's turn.**

**Len: uh..Bridget, you should tell them now**

**Me: oh fine! *sigh* Len was secretly dared to be a pervert for 8 chapters by my friend, strangestoriesniki14. And since this is the 9****th**** (true) chapter, his pervert reign is up. Sorry.**

**Len: so, do I still have to do the dare?**

**Me: Yes, you have to. Even though it was dared when you assumed to be a pervert, you still have to do it =w= It will be very, very awkward for you..*laughs evilly silently***

**Len: o.o..**

**Me: ohh, Rin!~**

**Rin: yeah?**

**Me: show Len you panties owo**

**Rin: ehhh?!**

**Me: he was dared to =w= c'mon.**

**Rin: t-this is so embarrassing…**

****3 to 5 minutes later****

**Len: *is hiding his face in a pillow***

**Me: he's scarred for life..**

**Len: completely scarred!**

**Me: *laughs* Now for truth..**

**Len: what's the question? *face out of pillow***

**Me: Would you marry Rin?**

**Len: eh..maybe?**

**Me: YES OR NO!**

**Len: yes! Fine! Jerk!**

**Me: I just needed an answer**

**Rin: Now for the next one, these next two are also from Kitty.**

Twins: be twincest . Just kiss for a long time or something ! :) I WUV u guys :) Len , eee! I'm talking to Len! XD  
>Ok , ok . Len I dare u to go upstairs and go into your sisters room and wear her bra anyway u like but it has to be somewhere on your head nd. Have to show everyone in the house ( parents too!)<p>

**Len: why are you people so interested in twincest?!**

**Me: its not all twincest, just yours and Rin's XD**

**Len: not fair.**

**Rin: *kisses Len for long time* It what you suggested**

**Len:…**

**Me: impatient much, Rin? :3**

**Rin: N-no! I-I well…It was the dare!**

**Me: Yes, but you did it immediately. Hmm, suspicious Rin~**

**Rin: No! It was just…I wanted to get to the next dare sooner!**

**Me: o.o really?**

**Rin: wait, no! uh…**

**Me: okay then, next dare. Len, go ahead.**

**Len: so, just…somewhere on my head?**

**Me: yup.**

**Len: Im covering my eyes! I don't want to see their reactions! *puts it on***

**Me: But, how are you gonna-?**

**Len: *runs into a wall***

**Me: see…**

**Len:…direct me?**

**Me: um, sure… *helps Len get around the house, but makes him run into the wall a few times***

**Len: If you don't stop running me into a wall, I will cry.**

**Me: pffft, so?**

**Len: you heartless person QAQ but anyway, Rin will kill anyone who makes me cry~ :3**

**Me:…oh…alright *passes by the mom***

**Twins' Mom: hey Le- *sees it* =O=||**

**Len: Hi mom. Bye mom *leaves quickly***

**Me: check off mom. Now for da papa.**

**Len: Why do I get the feeling Rin will kill me when she sees me?**

**Me: hm, I wonder~ hehehe *passes by the dad***

**Twins' Dad: Len can you- *sees him, starts laughing like crazy* **

**Len: this is so embarrassing…**

**Me: We haven't gotten to the best part yet~ Oh, Rin~~!**

**Len: Oh gosh…**

**Rin: yeah?**

**Me: Len has a surprise for you~**

**Len: Are you **_**trying**_** to get me killed?**

**Me: She has to see it sometime**

**Len: yeah..**

**Rin: *goes over to Len and sees him*…**

**Len:…she's right in front of me, isn't she?**

**Me: yup…**

**Rin: *goes and gets her Rouda rolla***

**Me: *runs off* **

**Len: *standing there, completely unaware***

**Rin: *runs him over***

**Len: You couldn't warn me?! *crushed***

**Me: No, I was too busy saving myself XD**

**Len: You really are cruel**

**Me: *helps him up***

**Rin: *comes up and rips her bra off his face and storms off***

**Me: there, that wasn't so bad**

**Len: …I got crushed**

**Me: Still, it could have been worse**

**Len: …again, I got crushed…**

**Me: Shut up and lemme speak! Anyway, since it's a lot of dares, I shall split it up into two parts. The second half will be labeled as chapter 10, but it's basically just 9 continued. Anyway, until next time, bye~**

**Rin and Len: Cya~!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bridget: Yo! I'm back! :3 How've you lovelies been~?**

**Rin and Len: We've missed you all~!**

**Bridget: Anyway, you all have been waiting long enough, so let's get down to business! owo **

**Rin: I read dis one. This letter is from Kirakiller! *reads it***

Hey

Rin I dare you to hang upside down in a closet. And Len you have to spin Rin around while she's upside down.

Bye!

**Rin: Okeh, here we go~! *hangs herself upside down in a closet* Len, c'mere!**

**Len: Okay, be patient, geez! *heads over to her and begins spinning her around* **

**Rin: Woahhhhhh… *getting quite dizzy, eventually falls down* Oh dang *laughs***

**Len: You okay dere? XD**

**Rin: I can't currently walk, but hey, I'm just fiiiine~ XD**

**Bridget: You guys are such idiots XDD**

**Rin: WUT WUZ DAT O^O**

**Bridget: YEA I SAID IT. WUT CHU GON DO O^O**

**Rin and Bridget: *glares at each other for a moment before bursting out laughing***

**Bridget: Okay, okay, next dare XDD**

**Len: I'll read it~! This letter is from ClonePrincessSakura! *reads letter* **

Len...Rin...do u two plan on marriage? If so; Kids? And how many? And wat would their names be?

Also do u guys sleep together ;) in the dirty way

**Rin: We're not exactly sure whether we're going to get married or not, but if we did, I would hope to have 2 kids, and name them… If both boys, James and Ryan. One boy, one girl, the names would be William and Anne. And if both girls, it would be Anne and Elizabeth :3**

**Len: Don't decide this all by yourself!**

**Rin: *totally ignores him* Anyway, no, we don't sleep together in the dirty way. Sorry, I bet you were expecting to hear otherwise~**

**Bridget: Most likely~ XD Anyway, next letter~! I shall read this one *clears throat* This letter is from Scubaaaaa~! *reads the letter* **

Rin, I dare you to fight Miku with a big giant orange!

And Len read some really graphic yaoi and try not to puke. If you do puke, you must get run over by the roadroller 10 times!

**Rin: Yaaay, fighting :D *grabs a big giant orange* LETS DO DIS THING! *approaches Miku* YO, IMMA BEAT YO ASS WITH DIS ORANGE HERE, OKEH**

**Miku: Why should we fight? I only fight when I'm mad, and I'm not-**

**Rin: *crushes all of Miku's leeks with her giant orange* How about now? o3o**

**Miku: *seethes and grabs a giant leek* PREPARE TO TASTE THE THUNDAAA**

**Rin: NOW DATS MORE LIKE EET. **

***about half an hour later* **

**Rin: *has just a few bones broken* Haa, see? Told ya, I beat yo ASS!**

**Miku: *many of her bones are broken, and she manages to slur out* Ah wh'teva… **

**Bridget: *was watching the whole time* That was like the climax of an intense action movie! OwO *throws crumpled up, broken Miku away* Okeh, next dare. Lenny~**

**Len: Oh geez… *grabs a graphic yaoi doujinshi and begins reading, beginning to turn slightly green in the face as he attempts not to throw up* **

**Rin: *begins reading it with a seductive voice, imitating all the noises in the book just to make it harder on Len***

**Len: *glares at Rin, and continues reading, the doujinshi itself along with Rin's noises and voice making it too hard for him, and he ends up throwing up* Ah, dammit…**

**Rin: YES, MUAHAHAHA! *gets in the rouda rolla and runs over Len TEN FREAKING TIMES OWO***

**Len: *on the floor* Ughhhhhhh x.x**

**Bridget: Too much for ya, huh? *helps him up***

**Len: Yeeep…**

**Bridget: O-K, next letter~!**

**Rin: I will read dis one as well. This letter is from StudentFromGallifrey! *reads it* **

Um Len, I said UTAUloids lol, Rin and Miku are Vocaloids XD Teto is an UTAU, and so are Mako, Momo, and Defoko.

Anyways, Rin: Three words: Everday I'm Shuffiling! Dance it!

Len: you can only save one person, and both Miku, the authoress, and Rin are all hanging off a cliff. Who do you save? Just so there is no bias, all three will be trapped in sound proof obsidian domes until you answer.

Ps: I don't mind you forgetting my question, at least it was answered!

**Bridget: Yeah, about that. At the time, I didn't know what utauloids were, so that's my mistake. My apologies XD**

**Len: Anyway, my real answer is Teto! That bread-loving girl is fun to hang with! :3**

**Rin: Okay~! I LOVE that song! OwO *dances to Everyday I'm Shuffling* Woo~! *suddenly finds herself hanging off a cliff in a sound-proof obsidian dome, and begins banging on it, screaming but it is unable to be heard* **

**Bridget: *finds herself in the same situation, along with Miku***

**Len: Oh man, um, um… *looks at all three of them* Oh what to do, what to do… I'll save… um… URGH! I DON'T KNOW! Let's see… Eenie meanie minie mo, catch a tiger by the toe. If it hollers "let me go", my mom said to- *does eenie meanie minie mo between the three of them* -nd you are IT! *lands on Bridget* …Okeh. *saves Bridget, as Rin and Miku fall off the cliff and DIE* Can you bring Rin back with your magical author powers? Owo**

**Bridget: Of course, sweetie~ **

**Rin: *suddenly appears back where they are* **

**Len: Rinny~ *huggles her* **

**Bridget: That's all for this chapter, as I believe there's already enough typed. Until next time, my pretties~! Tata~! *waves***

**Rin and Len: Bye~!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bridget: Hello hello~! And welcome back to… TRUTH OR DARE THE TWIIIIIIINS~!  
>Rin and Len: WOO!<br>Bridget: Alright, I will try to fill out more requests today, so here we go! This letter is from poweredtoenail! *reads the letter*  
><strong>**  
><strong>Hi again. Len, I just wanted to let you know that if you had lost that staring contest I would have dared Rin to let you shave her head but that's not the case. I dare you, Len, to kidnap Oliver's bird. Rin I dare you to... uh... em... play in the mud and for my last dare get ready it's a big one. I dare Rin and Len to run down the middle of a street lined with your fans naked and for added effect Bridget will chase after you two in the road roller while wielding a flamethrower or your choice. Have fun. *insert maniacal laughter*

**Bridget: Umm… I apologize, but I'm not too familiar with Oliver, so I don't know what his personality is like and what would happen if his bird was kidnapped, so I'm sorry! ;~; RIN! Do your dare!  
>Rin: Oki! *jumps in a pool of mud and rolls around, playing in it and laughing* Ooh, I'm so dirty~ *winks and giggles, then pauses at the last dare* ...Eh?<br>Len: Eh?  
>Rin and Len: EEEEHHHH?! *blush*<br>Bridget: WOO! *jumps in the road roller, grabbing a flamethrower* Get undressed, bitches. *laughs evilly and makes their clothes disappear*  
>Rin and Len: *screams like a girl, running as fans begin chasing them down the street*<br>Bridget: *laughs evilly as she chases after them as well* RUN, LITTLE FRUITIES, RUN! *evil face*  
>Rin: *jumps out into a dark alley, hiding*<br>Len: *gets flattened by the road roller* ...Ow.  
>Bridget: *giggles and pulls him off the road as he goes from 2D to 3D* There ya go!<br>Len: You're so mean to me-  
>Bridget: Shhhhh. *makes the fans disappear and gives the twins back their clothes*<br>Len: Alright, next letter! This one is from Mekamokodan! *reads the letter*******

Look,Im back

I dare for both the twins to go and steal 1 leek,1 ice cream bucket,and 1 tuna,give them back to miku,kaito,and luka,BUT with a needle in each one (i like higurashi,this happened)and if your dumb,a sewing ,may you make rin and len sing Immoral sisters,but dont show them the english lyrics(if you read them,you'll be like WTH)By the way,Im gonna be stalking YOUUUU...

Baii!

**Len: More needles? Oh no… *whines loudly*  
>Rin: Whee~! *grabs the items and puts the needle in each* Alright Len, I did my part, now it's your turn! *hands them all to him*<br>Len: Eeeeeeh?! Why me?!  
>Rin: It's your turn to do something! *lies down on a recliner and puts on sunglasses*<br>Len: *whines and gives the ice cream to Kaito, the leek to Miku, and the tuna to Luna*  
>Kaito, Miku, and Luka: *begins eating the thing, they find the needle, then surround Len* Len…<br>Len: *screams as they beat him up, then sobs* Why, why do I always have to put up with this…?  
>Bridget: *frowns and pets Len* There there…<br>Len: … *purrs*  
>Bridget: Kitty Len~ :3 Anyway! Rin! Read the next letter!<br>Rin: I dun wanna…  
>Bridget: RIN<br>Rin: WHAT  
>Bridget: READ. THE. NEXT. LETTER.<br>Rin: NO  
>Bridget: *makes her naked* You are now naked for the rest of the chapter.<br>Rin: *covers self* What?!  
>Bridget: Yep. Should've read the letter~<br>Rin: O-okay, okay, I'll read it, just give me back my clothes!  
>Bridget: Mmm, I don't think I will. You're still free to read the next letter, though!<br>Rin: *scoffs, then grumbles* ...This letter is from RPR… *reads it*******

another one from me

len i dare you to squash the oranges in front of rin

and rin do whatever you want to len for the rest of the chapter

**Len: Nope, nope, done with pain, DONE! How about /you/ smash oranges in front of Rin? Instead of leaving me to take the pain!  
>Bridget: Yeah, stand up for yourself, woo! c:<br>Rin: Besides, I don't want to do anything that would reveal too much… *blush*  
>Bridget: *now initiates reviewers being allowed to do what they want with vocaloids personally* So there. Next letter!<br>Miku: This letter is from Daydreamer-chan~! :3  
>Bridget: Wtf are u doin here-<br>Miku: *reads the letter***

Hey there kagamines!

Rin: what's your favorite song?,then kiss Len and say "I love you darling..." :)

Len: dance the dougie and hide miku's leeks in kaito's room.

That's all! (‿‿)

**Rin: Hmm, my favorite song? Currently it's Party x Party! It's addicting! :3 And uh… *blush* Okay… *kisses Len* I love you darling…  
>Len: *blush* Rin… I…<br>Bridget: Alright Len, do your dare!  
>Len: O-okay… *dances the dougie and hides Miku's leeks in Kaito's room*<br>Miku: Leeeen, have you seen my leeks~?  
>Len: Uh… I saw Kaito with them earlier…<br>Miku: Oh~? *dark smile* Thank you… *goes and destroys Kaito*  
>Rin: Uh… well, there goes Kaito! Here's the next letter! This one is from Evil Purrfection! *reads it*<strong>

So, hiya, bridget and lil pervys! (COS I KNOW U TWO HAVE SUMMFIN IDGAF IF YOURE TWINS, U R JUST A BOTH CUTE AND PERVY COUPLE.)

So... On with the dares. Bridget said nothing too much pervert... So... Dammit, i wanted sum rated m thingies... *blueish blush*

ok, without anymore delay...

Len, whats the REAL reason u like bananas? Do you have a fetty... Tish... Feish... Fetish?

Rin :/3

Y U IN LUV WIT LEN? Y U NO FREE FOR MY UTALOID?

And... A dare, to avenge my utaloids singleness... KISS LEN WHEREVER YOU WANT, EXCEPT THA FACE! (it could be... Toes... Knees... Or... Tummy...) for example... *fus ro dah nosebleed*

and bridget, eat an orange in front of rin without sharing

**Bridget: Well, as some of you may know, I changed the rating to M-rated, so if you're not okay with that, this is soon to be the wrong story for you. So, I'll do my best to fulfill your desire for M-rated thingies, Evil Purrfection~ ;3  
>Len: Fetish? What's a fetish? *blinks* I just like bananas, what more reason do I need? *eats banana, accidentally doing so seductively* I just love bananas!<br>Rin: I-I'm not in love with Len! *tsundere blush*  
>Bridget: Rin, kiss his thighs.<br>Rin: What?!  
>Bridget: Go on. Get some M-rated stuff~ *takes off Len's pants*<br>Len: *blushes bright red* Huh?!  
>Rin: *leans forward nervously and kisses Len's thighs*<br>Len: *squeaks and blushes* R-Rin, stop…  
>Rin: *quickly pulls away as she blushes and looks away* S-stupid dare…<br>Bridget: My turn~! *eats an orange in front of Rin*  
>Rin: *bangs cover eyes as she punches Bridget* You sonofabitch-<br>Bridget: ROOD. *sobs*  
>Rin: Geez, crybaby.<br>Bridget: *wipes tears* I-I think I've done enough dares for now, but I'll get started on the next chapter immediately! Hope this one was as good as the previous ones… See you next time!  
>Rin and Len: Bye!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Bridget: WELCOME BACK TO THE MOST EXTREME SOURCE OF INCEST AROUND! *giggles* Hello again~!**

**Rin and Len: Hiii~**

**Bridget: It is time to continue the truths and the dares~ LEN! Read our next letter~ =w=  
><strong>

**Len: Okay. This letter is from RinXLen4ever! Interesting name… *blushes and reads the letter*  
><strong>  
>Uhhmmmm... m-my n-name is A-aria-chan...<p>

Rin: I dare you to be Len's maid for 4 whole chapters...! and call him "my master"

Len: I dare you to force rin to eat bananas.. and rin can't do anything about that because your her master.. :3

Rin&Len: I dare you to say " I love you more than Bananas/Oranges " and then kiss each other lips to lips... w/ tongue if bridget wants... _

Bridget: I dare you to dress up as a nekomimi maid for the kagamines and allow them to make you do anything they want... *evil aura*

well... bye..! *Runs away* after 3 seconds *comes back* I almost forgot... *kisses len on the lips while rin watches for 1 whole minute* B-bye... *Runs away faster because she is scared of rin*

**Rin: Eh?! Maid?! Like, with the dress and everything?!  
><strong>

**Bridget: Yes. Put this on. *gives her a skimpy maid outfit* It'll be interesting if you wear this~ ;)  
><strong>

**Rin: HELL NAH. I AM NOT STOOPING TO THAT LEVEL.  
><strong>

**Bridget: But you already wear a revealing shirt and booty shorts. *blinks*  
><strong>

**Rin: *blushes more* Well… fine! *puts on the maid outfit* Stupid Bridget…  
><strong>

**Bridget: I WILL DESTROY ALL OF YOUR ORANGES! Now Len, do your dare~  
><strong>

**Len: Aw, okay. Rin, come here please. *gathers a few bananas*  
><strong>

**Rin: Y-yes… master… *blushes bright red as she goes over to him*  
><strong>

**Bridget: Now, make her suck it before she eats it. *perverted smirk*  
><strong>

**Rin and Len: Eh?!  
><strong>

**Bridget: Go on~ *gets out phone to record it, laughing evilly*  
><strong>

**Len: *peels the banana and holds it out to Rin*  
><strong>

**Rin: *stares at the banana, sighing as she begins licking it and sucking it* Pervert Bridget…  
><strong>

**Len: *looks away, blushing*  
><strong>

**Rin: *eats it* There, done.  
><strong>

**Bridget: *stops recording* EEEEHEHEHEHEEEE *witch laugh* Now, the next dare~  
><strong>

**Len: *looks back at Rin, blushing* F-fine… I love you more than bananas…  
><strong>

**Rin: *glares at Bridget, then looks back at Len* I love you more than oranges… *kisses Len*  
><strong>

**Bridget: GET DAT TONGUE IN DERE ;3 Hope you all are enjoying this, this is what you asked for~  
><strong>

**Rin and Len: *makes out*  
><strong>

**Bridget: Alright, done~! Now… eh… *sweatdrop* Uh oh…  
><strong>

**Rin and Len: Oh Bridget~  
><strong>

**Bridget: *screams*  
><strong>

**Rin: *forces Bridget in a skimpy maid outfit as well* Now, give yourself cat parts!  
><strong>

**Bridget: B-but…  
><strong>

**Rin: DO IT NOW  
><strong>

**Bridget: *whines and uses author powers to give herself cat parts* This sucks-nya…  
><strong>

**Len: Now, Rin, let's run her over with the road roller!  
><strong>

**Bridget: *ears and tail perk up in fear* EH?!  
><strong>

**Rin: Heehee, yes master~ *smirks*  
><strong>

**Len and Rin: *gets in the road roller*  
><strong>

**Rin: Now, Bridget, you /must/ stay there, no matter what!  
><strong>

**Bridget: Noooo QAQ  
><strong>

**Len: Yesssss. Payback time! *runs her over with the road roller*  
><strong>

**Bridget: AERJGBAWHGUREGKJNKKF-NYAAAAAAA *in-pain noises***

**Rin and Len: *laughs evilly*  
><strong>

**Len: Alright. *helps Bridget up* Now give things with needles in them to the vocaloids~!  
><strong>

**Bridget: Do I have to-nya?!  
><strong>

**Rin: Yes! Do it!  
><strong>

**Bridget: *sobs and gets beat up by the vocaloids after giving them the things* C-can I get a break now-nya…?  
><strong>

**Len: Hmmm… for now. But you'll regret everything you've made us do. *laughs evilly*  
><strong>

**Rin: Oooh, master, I like this dark side of you~  
><strong>

**Len: Hm? Dark side? *blinks innocently*  
><strong>

**Rin: Aaaaand he's back.  
><strong>

**Bridget: *curls up in the corner* You guys read the letters while I recover-nya… *whimper*  
><strong>

**Rin: Can do, slave! This next letter is from Reinette! *reads the letter***

Dear Rin and Len,

Because fluffiness is adorable, and I'm sick of Lens cutesy attitude (don't worry Len I can forgive you :'3) I dare you two, Rin and Len, to act out the scenes in 'Spice!' by Len x3

I dare Bridget to force them to do it x3

And I'm sure Bridget will steal all the bananas and oranges from you two if you don't act properly

**Len: Eh-  
><strong>

**Rin: Oh come on!  
><strong>

**Bridget: You heard her guys, you have to do it-nya!  
><strong>

**Len and Rin: Uh, you have to do whatever we say, and we're telling you to skip this one.  
><strong>

**Bridget: Woah you guys sure speak in unison don't ya… *sighs* Alright, sorry Reinette, they're making me skip this one. :( Next letter is from Hellz-nya! *reads the letter***

Heey

Rin

Truth: what's your Faveroute rin/Len song?

dare: to try And protect Len from a mob of fangirls using only your physical strength. Fail and you have to eat all of mikus leeks in front of her (yuck XP) and face the consequence

Len

Truth: if you had to spend the rest if your life only ever seeing one other person/vocaloid who would it be?

Dare: you have to watch miku Abd rin kiss(sorry guys) and not let a single Percy thought show. If we even see a twitch or a smirk you fail and rin can make you do any 3 things she wants (only fair). XD

**Rin: Hmm, my favorite? I like Magnet a lot~ ;) And alright! Wait, I can't use my roadroller?  
><strong>

**Bridget: Nope, your physical strength-nya.  
><strong>

**Rin: *shrugs* Alright, fine. LET ME AT 'EM!  
><strong>

**Bridget: *summons a mob of fangirls*  
><strong>

**Len: *girlish screaming* RIN, TASUKETEEEEEE  
><strong>

**Rin: I'M COMING LEN *fights her way through the mob*  
><strong>

**Bridget: Now's the perfect time for the truth-nya! Len~!  
><strong>

**Len: U-uh, Rin of course! I couldn't live without Rin, in more ways than one. *sweatdrop*  
><strong>

**Rin: *finishes defeating the fans* Woo! That was fun! *laughs, then blinks* I have to kiss Miku? *shrugs* Alright. TWIN-TAIL, COME 'ERE!**

**Miku: Hm? What is it Rin? :3  
><strong>

**Rin: *kisses Miku, holding her in place*  
><strong>

**Bridget: Miku, kiss back-nya~  
><strong>

**Miku: *hesitantly kisses back*  
><strong>

**Len: *stares, holding his nose to keep from having a nosebleed* **_**Come on, think innocent thoughts… **_***thinks of other things*  
><strong>

**Rin: *pulls away* There~! Now… *looks at Len* Hmm… you're clear!  
><strong>

**Len: *sighs in relief* Thank god. Now for the next letter! This one is from Len Yuki!  
><strong>

**Bridget: HI, FINALLY GETTING TO YOURS XD  
><strong>

**Len: *clears throat* Alright… *reads the letter*  
><strong>**  
><strong>Hey

I'm Len Rin Kagamine, from face book

I have a couple dares for these two. But I love them, so they won't be bad

Rin,

I dare you to do anything Len wants for the next 5 chapters, if Bridget will make that many more

I also dare you to let Len have the road roller for the same amount of time.

Len,

I dare you to kiss Bridget and stay for her reply, then run to Rin for protection. I also dare you to kiss someone in front of Rin and then ditch that person and hug Rin until she says to let go of her and she forgives you

Bridget, I'm not leaving you out of this!

I dare you to scare Len and Rin and see what Rin has to say to you for doing so. (Rin, you may use the road roller if you wish )

Good luck,

Len Yuki

**Rin: Eh? I practically have to be his maid /again/?!  
><strong>

**Len: Yaaaay, Rin has to do what I say still~! :3 I, um… Get me some bananas! P-please…  
><strong>

**Rin: Alright master *gives him bananas*  
><strong>

**Len: *noms on bananas* Now give me the keys to the road roller  
><strong>

**Rin: *grumbles* Yes master... *gives him the keys  
><strong>

**Len: Yay… And, uh, okay. Rin, please be ready to protect me from her fangirl attack…  
><strong>

**Rin: Can do, master!  
><strong>

**Len: *kisses Bridget*  
><strong>

**Bridget: *pauses, then kisses back*  
><strong>

**Len: *pulls away, then steps back*  
><strong>

**Bridget: OMGFOMG LEN KISSED ME EEEEEEEE *squeals* LEN GIMME MORE LOVE**

**Len: NO STAY AWAY *runs to Rin for protection, hiding behind her***

**Bridget: Eeehehe… Now, Len, kiss somebody else~**

**Len: Um- um- *kisses Miku in front of Rin***

**Miku: L-Len…  
><strong>

**Rin: Haaah?!  
><strong>

**Len: *runs to Rin and hugs her waist, sobbing and apologizing* Forgive meeeee  
><strong>

**Rin: Len-... Master, let go  
><strong>

**Len: I'm sorryyyyyy, please forgive me  
><strong>

**Rin: Ugh, fine, just don't kiss her again.  
><strong>

**Len: *releases Rin* Deal! *smiles*  
><strong>

**Bridget: Now… I have to scare them? How? Um… *makes Slenderman appear*  
><strong>

**S****lenderman: *stares at them***

**Rin and Len: *screams, Len reacting more dramatically than Rin***

**Bridget: *gets rid of Slenderman* There, done with my-  
><strong>

**Rin: NOT so fast, young lady. How DARE you, you made Len pee his pants!  
><strong>

**Len: N-no I didn't…!  
><strong>

**Rin: Don't lie, Len. You ought to be ashamed of yourself, Bridget! You… you… just wait right there. *takes the road roller keys from Len and runs over ****Bridget three times***

**Bridget: Owwie…  
><strong>

**Len: Well, since Bridget isn't in working condition to end this chapter, I guess I will. Thank you all for reading! See you again real soon! :3  
><strong>

**Rin: Bye bye!  
><strong>

**Bridget: Weehhhhh… **


End file.
